Glee's New Diva
by TheJerseyGurlforever60
Summary: Eve Martin is the newest girl in Lima. When she first walked into William McKinley High hallways, she didn't expect it to be much different than New York. Follow her as she joins New Direction in her last year in school. Takes place during Season 3. Cher Lloyd stars as my OC, Eve. Finchel never got back together, sorry Finchel fans!
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first Glee fiction. I've read some stories and although I support Finchel 100%, I wanted to do a Finn/OC story. This whole story is dedicated to the late Cory Moneith, who I spent the last few days crying over cause I couldn't believe was gone…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee! Only my OC. Glee is own by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan.

**Note: **I'm using Cher Lloyd to portray my OC, Eve Martin, cause I love her! Imagine Cher as part of Glee, okay? So enjoy….

I was so nervous going inside my new school. _'You can do this, Eve. It will be just like LaGuardia, except this isn't New York. This is Ohio' _I thought as I walked through the halls of William McKinley High. Here's my background:

I was born in London, England. My dad got a job transfer to New York when I was 14. I started my freshman year in LaGuardia. People there loved my British accent and instantly liked me, even though I was an out cast. During the summer, dad was transferred to Lima, Ohio. As I was looking for my locker, 4 hockey players had suddenly yelled "Hey!"

They then threw slushies at a jock and one of them said "Taste the rainbow, Gleeyotch!" Weird, right?

Ohio was so different than New York. First the slushie attack, then a coach was destroying the inside of a piano while insulting 2 Asian kids who were playing 'Chopsticks', not their national anthem and then a girl has pinked dye hair, nose ring and a Ryan Seacrest tattoo.

But on the bright side, I've befriended 3 people, named Kurt, Brittany, and Rachel. Kurt was openly gay, which was noticeable cause he noticed my outfit, which was distressed acid wash skinnies, with warehouse basic cami, Michael Kors Rock N Roll boots, and a Firetrap Anton Military Jacket, plus I had my hair up in a really messy bun. Brittany, because she's my chemistry partner. Rachel was because she was fascinated about my accent and the New Yorker life style. But I noticed her from the YouTube video that everyone at LaGuardia was talking about, 'The Kiss that Missed' I believe it is called. I ended the first day with a good note. Not bad Eve, not bad.

The next day, I was looking for an empty seat at lunch and found one next to a girl reading her book. I sat next to her and she looked up from her book.

"Hi, my name is Sugar Motta" she greeted with a smile.

"Eve Martins" I replied. We started talking and she told me she was a sophomore and she has Aspergers. As soon as I was done talking about my back story, I heard drums, piano, and guitars starting to play. We all looked around to see people dancing and singing, like Rachel and Brittany.

*Rachel: **Bold **Santana: _Italic_Brittany: Underline  Everyone: Regular*

**See the people walking down the street**

**Fall in line just watching at their feet**

**They don't know where they wanna go**

They're walking in time *The ones who were singing and dancing was getting on the table, including where me and Sugar's*

And they got the beat

They got the beat, they got the beat

Yeah, they got the beat

_All the kids getting just out of school_

_They can't wait to hangout and be cool_

_Hang around til quarter after 12:00_

That's when we fall in line

They got the beat, they got the beat

Kids got the beat

Yeah, kids got the beat

~drums and guitar and piano continue to play for like 40 seconds~

Go-Go music really makes us dance

Do the pony Puts us in a trance

Do watusi just gives a chance

That's when we fall in line

'Cause we got the beat

We got the beat, we got the beat

Yeah, we got it! *They then start rhythmic clapping, but no one joined in*

We got the beat

We got the beat

We got the beat

_Everybody, get on your feet_ (We got the beat)

We know you wanna dance to the beat (We got the beat)

**Jump and get down** (We got the beat)

Round and Round and Round (Whoo!)

_We got the beat _(We got the beat) *Some guy does push ups in front of us*

**We got the beat **(We got the beat)

We Got the Beat (We got the beat)

**Whoo! **(We got the beat)

We got the beat (We got the beat)

We got the beat

After it ends, Becky from the Cheerios threw peas at Rachel. Then somebody threw spaghetti at them.

"FOOD FIGHT" Jacob Ben Israel shouted. Suddenly, people were throwing food every where. My loose fit blouse and floral scarf had a bit of spaghetti sauce and mayo on it while my pink Vero Moda Jeggings had ketchup and my curled hair had crumbs on it. Me and Sugar quickly ran out of the lunch room. So glad I wore Baker Eternity boots instead of heels.

After learning that the group was the school's glee club, I wanted to audition for the New Directions. Apperently, Sugar did to cause as I was about to head towards the choir room, she walked out smiling. As I was getting closer, everyone was discussing of Sugar's audition. I was at the doorway when I heard Rachel talking about how Mr. Schue, the Spanish teacher, had said that he would do anything to get them to Nationals and how they weren't gonna let Sugar get in.

"Um…excuse me?" I interrupted. All heads turned towards the door way, making me feel a bit nervous.

"Hey Eve!" Brittany greeted as I walked up to the front of the piano, clutching on my checkered back pack.

"Hey Eve, can we help you?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'd like to audition for the New Directions." I started. "I saw your performance in the cafeteria and I thought it was awesome and it reminds me back when I was at LaGuardia High School"

"Okay" Mr. Schuester responded. "Whenever you're ready, Eve"

I told the guitarist to play 'OMG' by Usher.

_Baby let me love you down_

_So many ways to love ya_

_Baby I __could break you down,__  
__there's so many ways to love ya__  
__Got me like oh my gosh I'm so in love___

_Found you finally and make me to want to say,__  
__Wah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oo,__  
__Wah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oo,__  
__Wah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oo__  
__Oh my gosh___

_I fell in love with honey,__  
__when I seen him on the dance floor__  
__He was dancing sexy Po-po-po-poppin' droppin' droppin' low__  
__Never ever has a man hit me on the first sight__  
__He was something special he was just like dynamite___

_That boys got some buns like__  
__wow, wow, wow__  
__That mans got some guns like__  
__pow, pow, pow__  
__Boy you know I'm lovin your,__  
__lovin your style___

_Check, check, check ch-__  
__checking you out like,__  
__Oh baby you got it all__  
__sexy from your head to toe,__  
__and I want it all and on, and on___

_Honey let me love you down__  
__there's so many ways to love ya__  
__Baby I could break you down,__  
__there's so many ways to love ya__  
__Got me like oh my gosh I'm so in love___

_Found you finally and make me to want to say,__  
__Wah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oo,__  
__Wah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oo,__  
__Wah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oo_

__"Oh my gosh" I sang slowly as the guitar played the last chord. Everyone erupted into applauses, including Rachel and it shocked me, since she was the star of the club.

"Wow, Eve, that was…amazing!" Mr. Schue said, in shock. "Your always quiet in Spanish class, I'm in utter shock that a big, beautiful voice like yours comes from a shy girl like you"

"Well, I learned the best in New York" I said with my thick, high pitched, british accent.

"And she's British too!" a guy in the wheel chair announced as he rolled over to me. "I'm Artie" he introduced.

"I'm Mercedes" a girl in the back, who was sitting next to Kurt, said as she walked over to me. "Love that voice of yours"

"Thanks" I responded with a smile. Two more people came over.

"I'm Mike and this is my girlfriend, Tina." Mike and Tina, those were the Asian couple that I saw yesterday.

"I'm Santana and if you miss with me, I'll go all Lima Heights on your ass" A Latina girl, who was sitting next to Brittany, had yelled.

"I'm Finn" The jock that was slushied on the other day, introduced while sitting in the second row, a seat away from Rachel. He was actually kind of cute, just thinking about it. I smiled at him.

"I'm Puckerman, babe" the guy with a Mohawk, flirted and I rolled my eyes.

"You already know me and Kurt" Rachel reminded me, with a smile.

"And I'm Brittany" Britany introduced herself and I laughed.

"It's nice to meet you all. Hope we can be friends" I smiled.

Third day in school and I found myself outside, eating lunch with the Glee kids, sitting next to Finn, Tina talking about how she liked my purple strapless zipper tube top bra went with my leathered shorts, my small black, rockstar boots and polka dotted orange sweater when music started playing and a guy started singing.

**It's not unusual to be loved by anyone**

**It's not unusual to have fun with anyone**

**But when I see you hanging about with anyone**

**It's not unusual to see me cry**

**Oh, I wanna die. **The Cheerios start to dance behind him**  
****It's not unusual to go out at any time**

**But when I see you out and about, it's such a crime **Santana then starts to join in the dance

**If you should ever wanna be loved by anyone**

**It's not unusual — it happens every day**

**No matter what you say**

**You find it happens all the time**

**Love will never do**

**What you want it to**

**Why can't this crazy love be mine?****  
****It's not unusual to be mad with anyone**

**It's not unusual to be sad with anyone**

**But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime**

**It's not unusual to find out I'm in love with you.**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**

**Whoa-oh-oh**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**

**Oh-oh**

Everyone was cheering and clapping when all of a sudden, the piano bursted into flames, leaving us all in shock.

I was at my locker, the next day, fixing my curled up hair and checking out my outfit, which was a black and white stripe tie front sleeveless shirt, orange shorts, Jimmy Choo Tokyo glittered sneakers and a straw hat, when I over heard Sugar and Mr. Schue's conversation.

"Obviously your ears are busted because I worked that song like a hooker pole" Sugar had said ignorantly. "It's no biggie, I'll come in and do it again."

"Sugar I'm sorry" Mr. Schue responded. "You can't sing, the answer is no" Sugar was so mad that she insulted him and left. I felt so bad for her. Glee came by quick and they was that boy from yesterday. I sat next to Finn, who didn't seem to have a problem about it. So the guys name is Blaine and he comes from Dalton, some private school. Then Finn accused him on setting the piano on fire and Santana said was a political protest. Mr. Schue kicked her out, saying she was responsible for it. Kurt and Rachel started talking about 'West Side Story', my favorite musical, being the next musical for the school and Kurt running for senior class president. Then the next thing I remember, we started singing and dancing.

*Rachel: **Bold **Eve: _Italic_Tina: Underline Mercedes: _Italic _Underlined Everyone: Regular*

**You can't stop an avalanche****  
As it races down the hill****  
You can try to stop the seasons,****  
But you know you never will****  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet****  
But I just cannot stand still******

Cause the world keeps spinnin'**  
Round and round****  
And my heart's keeping time****  
To the speed of sound****  
I was lost till I heard the drums****  
Then I found my way****  
Cause you can't stop the beat******

5, 6, 7, 8**  
**  
_Ever since this old world began__  
A woman found out if she shook it__  
She could shake up a man__  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it__  
The best that I can today__  
Cause you can't stop__  
The motion of the ocean__  
Or the sun in the sky__  
You can wonder if you wanna__  
But I never ask why__  
If you try to__hold__me down__  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say__  
That you can't stop the beat!__  
_  
_**You can't stop a river**____**  
As it rushes to the sea**____**  
You can try to stop the hands of time**____**  
But you know it just can't be**____**  
And if they try to stop us Artie,**____**  
I'll call the N Double A C P**____****_

Cause the world keeps spinning___**  
Round and round**____**  
And my heart's keeping time**____**  
To the speed of sound**____**  
I was lost til I heard the drums**____**  
Then I found my way**____**  
Cause you can't stop the beat**____**  
**_  
Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you can't stop the beat!

_You can't stop today____  
As it comes____speeding____down the track____  
Child, yesterday is history____  
And it's never coming back____  
Cause tomorrow is a brand new day____  
And it don't know white from black_____

Yeah!____

Cause the world keeps___spinning____  
Round and round____  
And my heart's keeping time____  
To the speed of sound____  
I was lost til I heard the drums____  
Then I found my way____  
'Cause you can't stop the beat_____

Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!

You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!

We all started laughing and smiling and hugging each other. Best. Week. EVER!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Hey! Fellow gleeks! Here's Chapter 2. If you haven't noticed, I'm doing the chapters based on the episodes of Glee Season 3.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee! Only my OC. Glee is own by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. If I owned Glee, Fuinn would never have existed.

It's my second week here at McKinley High! So far, everyone was talking about the elections and 'West Side Story'. I was home, in my room, with a robe on, drying my hair as I just came out the shower. I like to do my hair before putting on close, so I spent about 25 minutes tying my hair with a Pull and Bear Plush Headband and curling the tips. As I was deciding on what to wear today, I heard my mother's footsteps.

"Evelina" My mum said as she closed my bedroom door. Yes, Evelina is my full name, deal with it!

"Yes, mum?" I asked as I was putting on a 'Ooh La La' sweater with gray Hollister sweat pants.

"Your father and I are leaving for the business trip, just wanted let you know" Mum answered. "Remember, no parties, no boys" That's right! There leaving for 2 weeks! I went over to my mum and hugged her.

"I'll miss you mummy!" I told her. I heard her sniffle. "Mum, don't cry, it's only for 2 weeks"

"I know, Evelina" Mum answered as we pulled apart, wiping her tears. We heard a honk from outside, which is my father signifying for my mum to leave. "Goodbye, sweetie"

"Bye mummy" I exclaimed as she had already left my room. I was putting on my everyday make up when I saw what time it is, **7:39**. _'Damn'_ I thought as I was putting on my Ash Thelma Seal Trainers. I grabbed my checkered back and quickly walked to school, which was about 3 blocks away. As soon as I walked in, the first bell rang. I have Math, great. I soon walked into class, 3 minutes after the late bell rang and I guess everyone noticed.

"Ms. Martin, you're late" Ms. George told me with a stern tone.

"Sorry" I muttered as I took my seat next to Finn. He smiled at me and I smiled back as I paid attention to Ms. George's lesson. If you haven't noticed, I had developed a crush on Finn. *Mental blush*

After Math, I had History with Kurt, who kept on talking about my outfit and his campaign, and it was finally Glee time. I was mentally happy dancing. I walked in with Kurt and noticed that almost everyone was already her. I sat at an empty chair, next to Rachel, while Hurt sat next to Blaine. Everyone was talking, minus Puckerman who was playing on his guitar, when Mr. Schue walked in.

"Alright New Directions, big news" He started. "As you all know, Vocal Adrenaline came in second last year at Nationals."

"The only good thing to come out of that lost weekend…" Finn interrupted.

"Well, the boosters at Carmel…" Mr. Schue continued. "Don't donate tons of thousands of dollars every year to come in second, so they fired Dustin Goolsby"

"So handsome" Artie added.

"And they're having trouble finding a new coach" Mr. Schue told us. "Seems that no one wants to take on that pressure cooker"

"That means they're vulnerable" Tina interrupted.

"Yes" Mr. Schue agreed. "And if we work hard enough, we can beat them." We all grinned at him as looked at all of us with a smile. "This is why I realized that, um. I can't direct the musical this year" He announced.

"Mr. Schue" Rachel started. "You can't cancel the musical. My New York dreams depend on it"

"I'm not canceling it, I'm just not directing it" Mr. Schue explained how he is suppose to focus on Nationals, naming people who has to go to a mandatory booty camp (thank god I'm not going) and he put Artie to direct it, along with Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste.

I was walking down the hall with Finn. He's been walking with me to my next class since he has that class, too. We passed by the Skanks and I finally found out that the pink haired one was a girl named Quinn who was in the Glee Club.

"You're really that bad of a dancer?" I asked him, since he has to go to booty camp.

"Definitely" He insisted and told me how he auditioned for the Cheerios once. I laughed while he just smirked, remembering that moment.

"It must have been hilarious" I told him.

"It was embarrassing" He admitted. "So, are you auditioning for the play?" he asked me as we finally arrived to English class.

"Yeah, I was thinking about doing Graziella, Riff's girl" I told him as we took our seats. Soon, Mrs. Parker started talking about a novel we are supposed to read.

I found myself waiting for auditions for a part in the play the next day. Rachel was with me to make me feel less nervous.

"You're gonna do great." Rachel assured me. "By the way, I love that you can wear designer clothes. Mind if I steal some?" I laughed as I realized I was wearing too much designer clothes. Like, I'm now wearing See by Chloe Distressed cotton T-shirt, H&M Blazer, white Abercrombie & Fitch A&F Super skinny jeans and Jeffrey Campbell black Stars' Boot. I had my hair down in waves. I had my make up, on as usual.

"Well, that's what happens when my mum and dad work for a major English company." I explained. "They are currently at a business trip in England, where they are meeting the Chairman of the company"

"Don't you get homesick? Don't you miss England?" Rachel asked me. I sighed.

"At times, but I sometimes go back for the summer" I answered.

"What are you're dreams?" She asked. "I want to be a Broadway sensation"

"I want to be a singer-song writer rapper who's also a model" I responded.

"NEXT" I heard Artie yell as I was backstage.

"Break a leg" Rachel cheered as I hugged her and walked to the center of the stage.

"Hey Eve" Artie greeted.

"Hello" I greeted back. "I'd like to audition for Graziella, Riff's girl, who's one of the Jet Girls"

"Whenever you're ready, Eve" Ms. Pillsbury announced. I had prepared a song that I practiced all night last night, which was 'Imagine' By John Lennon.

_Imagine there's no Heaven__  
__It's easy if you try__  
__No hell below us__  
__Above us only sky__  
__Imagine all the people__  
__Living for today___

_Imagine there's no countries__  
__It isn't hard to do__  
__Nothing to kill or die for__  
__And no religion too__  
__Imagine all the people__  
__Living life in peace___

_You may say that I'm a dreamer__  
__But I'm not the only one__  
__I hope someday you'll join us__  
__And the world will be as one__  
__Imagine no possessions__  
__I wonder if you can__  
__No need for greed or hunger__  
__A__brotherhood____of man__  
__Imagine all the people__  
__Sharing all the world___

_You may say that I'm a dreamer__  
__But I'm not the only one__  
__I hope someday you'll join us__  
'_And the world will live as one' I belted out. The three were applauding and I smiled at Rachel, who gave me 2 thumbs up, and bowed. As soon as I left school, I was at the auto shop where Finn was working at, helping him out.

"Lug nut" he asked. I grabbed the lug nut and passed it to him. "Wrench" I passed him the wrench as well.

"You're really good at that" I told him. He smiled. "You should fix my car one day"

"Thanks for helping me out" He thanked as he was grabbing another tool on the table I was sitting on.

"Yeah, well, I needed something to do, since almost everyone I know is obsessing on student elections and the roles they want to audition for at the play" I explained to him.

"Speaking about auditions, how did it go?" He asked me as he stopped working to hear my response.

"It was okay, in my opinion. I doubt I'll get the part" I told him.

"You're gonna get it" He assured me and went back to work. I smiled and questioned popped in my head.

"Don't you want to be in it?" I asked him. "There's still a chance you can audition. From what I heard from Rachel, you're a great performer."

"Well, I mean, between football and school I don't really have time. And I got to go to this Booty Camp thing. My dancing has got to get better or it's gonna cost us nationals. Plus, Burt pays me good here, and I'm saving up for college and stuff" He explained

"I see, so what college are you going to?" I asked him.

"I really don't know" He answered. "How about you?"

"Me neither" I told him. "My parents prefer for me to go to Harvard or Yale or something, but I want to be a singer, rapper and a model, not a doctor or a lawyer or people like that"

"Then why don't you make a name for yourself and go to New York with Rachel and Kurt or go to L.A" Finn suggested.

"I'll think about it" I smiled. "Thanks Finn" Finn stopped working and smiled at me and we stared deeply into each others eyes.

"No flirting, get back to work" Burt demanded, making is jump. Did we just had a moment?


	3. Chapter 3

Whats up peeps! I'm hoping you all like this story because I have so much ideas for this story and hope you'll like 'em! On too Chapter 3. Whoop! Whoop!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee! Only my OC. Glee is own by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. If I owned Glee, Fuinn would never have existed.

We were all in the choir room when I was with Kurt and Blaine, who went on and on about my designer outfit (Balmain Shredded silk top, black stripe long line blazer, Alexander McQueen Cropped Black Jeans and Christian Louboutin Patent Pump Classic) when I noticed that Mercedes having some tension with Rachel, who was talking to Mr. Schue. I shrugged it off and talked to Kurt that I'll be supporting him during the election.

Later in the day, I was at my locker, fixing my wavy hair when I heard Santana calling my name.

"Can I help you?" I asked as Brittany and Santana were in front of me.

"Who are you voting for, Eve?" Santana. I shrugged as I closed my locker, and clutched my back pack, tightly.

"So, I can rely on your vote?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know, Britt." I answered. "Kurt wants me to vote for him so I don't know, but I'll be at the pep rally for girl support"

"Okay, see you later then" Brittany announced as the two Cheerios were leaving. I sighed and went on to my next class, Geology.

It was time for the pep rally. I saw Kurt with Rachel so I decided to sit next to them.

"Hey guys!" I greeted as they looked at me with worried looks.

"I'm screwed Eve!" Kurt exclaimed. "All these girls are gonna go for Brittany"

"You don't know Kurt" Rachel reassured. All of a sudden, music was being played.

*Brittany: _Italics _Santana

_Girls, we run this mother (yeah) _

_Girls, we run this mother (yeah) _

_Girls, we run this mother (yeah) _

_Girls, we run this (Girls!)_

_It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this run this back _

_I'm looking for the girls who're taking over the world have me raise a glass for the college grats _

_Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is, check_

_You can't hold me_

_I work my 9 to 5 and I cut my cheque_

_This goes out to all the women getting it in you on your grind _

_To other men that respect what I do please accept my shine _

_Boy I know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions _

_Strong enough to bear the children then get back to business _

_See, you better not play me don't come here baby _

_Hope you still like me if you pay me _

_My persuasion can build a nation _

_Endless power our love we can devour _

**You'll do anything for me **

**Who run the world? Girls **

_Who run the world? Girls _

_Who run the world? Girls _

_Who run the world? Girls _

_Who run the world? Girls _

_Who run this ? Girls _

_Who run this ? Girls _

_Who run this ? Girls _

_Who run this ? Girls _

_Who run the world? Girls _

_Who run the world? Girls _

_Who run the world? Girls _

_Who run the world? Girls _

_Who are we, what we run, the world_

_(Who run this mother?)_

_Who are we, what we run, the world_

_(Who run this mother, yeah)_

_Who are we, what do we run, the world_

_(Who run this mother, yeah)_

_Who are we, what we run, we run the world _

_Who run the world, girls (Girls!)_

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce and I want to be your next Senior President" Brittany announced as all the girls were cheering and yelling and jumping up. I've already know who I'm going with.

I learned that this Friday is when we all find out who's who in the musical. Cross my fingers that I'll get Graziella. Finn's been telling me that I am getting that part but I don't know. I was heading towards the auditorium. As I arrived, the shoe down was about to begin. I took my seat next to Quinn, front row, when Mercedes began to sing. Rachel then started singing in the middle of the song. I couldn't help myself of day dreaming about how my life would be if I was famous. I imagined myself winning tons of Grammys, KCA awards, VMAs, you name it. I was pulled out of that dream when everyone was clapping for the two girls up onstage.

This week was of so much drama! First, tensions between Rachel and Mercedes, elections and now Kurt is mad at Rachel because she is running for president too. At least we get to find out who's who today. Rachel told me how she got Maria was by default, since Mercedes didn't want to double cast it. Today, I was wearing a random t-shirt and gray sweat pants with some red converse. Today was the first time not wearing designer shoes or designer shirts or designer pants. I was strolling down the list on the bulletin board, along with Rachel:

Maria…Rachel Berry

Tony….Blaine Anderson

Riff…...Mike Chang

Anita…..Santana Lopez

Then I saw it:

**Graziella….Eve Martin**

I literally choked the hell out of Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. I just couldn't believe it. I need to tell Finn!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is now up! Whoop! Whoop!

**Note: **Before I start, I'd like to thank Alex B. Goode for the amazing ideas that I'll probably use and the positive reviews. I appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own Glee! Only my OC. Glee is own by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. If I owned Glee, Fuinn would never have existed.

I was in walking to Glee club, with my backpack hanging from my right shoulder, strutting my denim Tie Top, Khaki jean shorts, blink wedge heel angle boots and a Eugenia Kim Darcy Paper Crochet Fedora with Knot hat on top of my wavy hair. As I walked into Glee, I noticed everyone sad and depressed. Tina was crying and was in a middle of a conversation with Santana.

"-Mercedes was one of the original members" Tina said as I noticed that Mercedes wasn't here. "I feel naked in here without her"

"Finn, what's going on?" I asked him in a hush tone while sitting next to him.

"Mercedes left the New Directions and joined the other glee club" Finn responded with the same tone.

"Well, get used to it'' Puckerman added " 'cause without her singing for us…we're gonna have to perform naked…for the judges to vote for us at sectionals."

"No" Mr. Schue interrupted. "I will not let this setback crush our spirits. We have handled worse"

"Than losing one of our best singers?" Mike asked.

"Kind of hard not to blame you, Mr. Schue" Quinn admitted. "I think you were too hard on her at booty camp"

"I blame Artie" Tina confessed. "Why couldn't you have just given Maria to Mercedes?"

"Because that would have damaged my integrity as an artist" Artie answered.

"Sorry I'm late" Rachel said out of no where, walking into the choir room. "I was putting up posters for my-my campaign"

"Did you airbrush out your jowls?" Kurt asked, coldly.

"No" Rachel responded, coldly as well.

"Look stop it, everybody" Finn interrupted and he stood up. "So we lost a singer, so they canceled the musical-"

"Wait! What?" Rachel asked. "No,no,no,no. You can't cancel my musical"

"Sue cut the funding" Mike explained.

"The point is" Finn continued. "Right now, we shouldn't be turning on each other!"

"I agree!" Blaine agreed while Finn gave him a look. "I can only speak from my experience with the Warblers. *stands* But no show choir is just one person. It's a team. When we lost a Warbler, we just replace him with another one"

"Which is easy" Finn interrupted. "When your waiting list has a waiting list. Dude, I know you're a big deal at Dalton or whatever…but we don't wear blazers here. So have a seat. I'm trying to give a pep talk"

"Gee, Finn" I butt in, all eyes on me. I stand up. "Didn't you just say something about us not turning on each other?" I looked at Blaine, giving him a supportive smile as he smiled back.

"No, you can't cancel my musical" Rachel over reacted, changing the subject. "Okay? I was considering changing my name to Maria"

"The musical is not canceled" Mr. Schue announced. "As for Mercedes, yes, that is a huge loss for us…but we will deal with replacing her later. Right now we need to focus on putting on this musical."

"How?" I asked.

"We sell ads in the program" He responded, holding a paper with ads. "I figured we can get 10, maybe 20, bucks apiece for them"

"So, we only have to sell about 200" Quinn told us.

"Well, I think it's a brilliant idea." Kurt responded. "And I volunteer myself to spearhead the charge. It'll give me a great opportunity…to bust out my Banana Republic _Mad Men _collection"

"Okay" Mr. Schue announced. "All right. Let's break off into smaller groups…figure out who's going to canvass which parts of the city" the bell had then already rung and everyone was beginning to get ready to leave. "And guys" Mr. Schue added. "I don't care what Sue does or who leaves us. Everyone in this group's dreams are going to come true this year, *claps* Let's do it"

"Hey Santana" Finn yelled. "Ready to help out the team?"

"Yeah" Santana responded. "Of course why?"

"Just checking" Finn replied. I'm sorry, but the way he looked at her makes me want to unleash my New Yorker side on Santana. It was like one of those interest looks. Anyways, Finn and I walked into this classroom, quietly since I'm still jealous about what happened when we were leaving and how I stood up for Blaine. Okay, getting off of topic, we saw the new student exchange student, putting in only marshmallows into "Lucky Charms' cereal box.

"Hey" Finn greeted as we took our seats in front of this kid. He looked up and he stood up, smiling.

"Finn Hudson" He muttered, with an Irish accent.

"You know who I am?" Finn asked, with a creeped out look on his face. I giggled at his face expression and he smiled at me, knowing why I was laughing.

"I've seen you on YouTube, losing glee club nationals…after tongue kissing your girlfriend for 10 minutes." I knew what video he was talking about.

"Oh, I've seen that video!" I told this kid. "I started laughing, for some odd reason" This kid smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Uh-" Finn stuttered.

"I'm a big fan" this kid told us, shaking both of our hands.

"Thanks" Finn replied. "At ease." We all sat down, me and Finn setting our bags down.

"So who are you" I asked him, with my thick, high pitched, British accent.

"My name's Rory Flanagan. I'm a foreign-exchange student from Ireland-" he answered.

"My cousin lives in Dublin, Ireland! It is beautiful over there" I interrupted Rory. He smiled.

"Anyways, I love everything about America…" He continued. "Especially NASCAR your half-black president…and Victoria's Secret Catalogs"

"Yeah cool, me too" Finn agreed, giving him a side smile. Ugh, so immature.

"So how about you?" Rory asked me.

"Well, my names Eve Martin, I'm from England, moved to America when I was 14 yrs. I lived in New York, then moved to Lima this passed summer and have been in this school for 3 weeks now" I informed him. Rory nodded understandingly.

"Anyways, I'm staying at the home of Brittany S. Pierce, and…she thinks I'm a leprechaun." Rory explained to us.

"Yeah, she's kind of like Rain Man with boobs." Finn responded.

"I have to go Finn, see you later?" I asked and he nodded "It was really nice meeting you Rory. Hope to see you a lot" I gave Finn a kiss on the cheek, something I do with him after getting to know him for 3 weeks. As I walked, I smiled and blushed when Finn gave me a wink when I looked back.

"Hey Girl" Mercedes sang. I gave her a smile.

"Hey M! What's up?"

"Oh nothing much, just going to the bathroom. You?"

"Same here."

"Hey, would you like solos?" Mercedes asked me as we entered the bathroom.

"Yeah why?" I asked her while applying lip gloss in front of the mirror.

"Why don't you join Ms. Shelby's glee club?" Mercedes asked.

"I love being in New Directions, Mercedes" I told her as I finished re-applying eyeliner and mascara and glanced at her.

"But Mr. Schue only gives out the solos to Rachel and her only" Mercedes explained. "But with Ms. Shelby, you'll always be the star."

"I'll think about it" I stated as I was fixing my hair.

"Think about it, Eve." Mercedes persisted before leaving. Should I do it? I need to talk to somebody about this.

'_You have got to be kidding me' _Finn uttered on the phone. I explained to him what had happened earlier today. I was on my bed, talking on the phone with him.

"What should I do Finn?" I asked him. He sighed.

'_Tell her no! That you like New Directions'_

"But she's so persuasive Finn"

'_Look, this is your decision. Call me when you make it' _Then he hung up. Think, Eve, think. I started walking in circles. Lose all your friends or be the star you've always wanted to be. "Ugh!" I screamed before falling on my bed. I know what I need to do.

I was at my locker, rocking out my Ruched Stretch Knit Bandeau (with a small, blue plaid button down shirt over it, unbuttoned), Diane von Furstenburg Naples leather shorts, Peace, Love and Rock N Roll pink heels and my favorite Chunky Chain Necklace with my hair naturally straight, when I saw Rory being picked on. Poor kid.

Glee time! Yay! Blaine was so nice that he started to sing 'Last Friday Night' because of this week.

*Blaine: Regular Everyone: **Bold** Mike: Underline

There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a mini bar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
There's a hickie or a bruise  
Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a black top blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn!  
**Last Friday night****  
Yeah we danced on tabletops****  
And we took too many shots****  
Think we kissed but I forgot****  
Last Friday night****  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards****  
And got kicked out of the bar****  
So we hit the boulevard****  
Last Friday night****  
We went streaking in the park****  
Skinny dipping in the dark****  
Then had a menage a trois****  
Last Friday night****  
Yeah I think we broke the law****  
Always say we're gonna stop-op****  
Whoa-oh-oah****  
This Friday night****  
Do it all again****  
This Friday night****  
Do it all again****  
T.G.I.F.****  
T.G.I.F.****  
T.G.I.F.****  
T.G.I.F.****  
T.G.I.F.****  
T.G.I.F.****  
Last Friday night****  
Yeah we danced on table tops****  
And we took too many shots****  
Think we kissed but I forgot****  
Last Friday night****  
Yeah we maxed our****credit cards****  
And got kicked out of the bar****  
So we hit the boulevard****  
Last Friday night****  
We went streaking in the park****  
Skinny dipping in the dark****  
Then had a menage a trois****  
Last Friday night****  
Yeah I think we broke the law****  
Always say we're gonna stop****  
Oh-whoa-oh****  
This Friday night****  
"Do it all again**" We all sang.

"I think we should do that for sectionals" Rachel suggested.

"Hold on" Santana thundered. "Are any other voices this year at the competition?"

"Oh, come on Santana" Mr. Schue spoke. "You were featured last year at sectionals"

"Yeah" Santana remembered. "And we won. Oh. No, you know what? I get it. Since Mercedes is gone this year, it's going to be the Blaine and Rachel show. *Mocking* Yay! You all know it's true. Noted. Good to know."

"Thank you, Santana" Mr. Schue responded as the bell rang.

"Finn!" I called out to him as he left the choir room. He looked at me and waited for me to catch up. "I made a choice"

"And?" Finn asked, waiting.

"I'm staying with New Directions" I told him as we walked down the hall. He smiled and put an arm around me.

"Good" He replied, smiling.

The next day, Finn texted me to meet up with him in the auditorium, quickly. I had tied my hair into a side braid, fix my linen-blend sweater, make sure my seven jeans were okay and kissed my 'LOVE' ring, and ran down the halls, with my gray sneakers making squeaking noises. I finally got to the auditorium and sat down next to Finn, who sat next to Mr. Schue.

"Finn, what's going on?' I asked him, breathing heavily. He looked at me, nervously. All of a sudden, I heard the beginning of 'Candyman' being played and I look at the stage.

*Mercedes: **Bold **Santana: Underline Everyone: Regular Trio: _Italics _Brittany: **Bold Underline**

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine

_Candyman, candyman_

Sippin' from a bottle

Of vodka double wine

_Sweet, sugar, candyman_

**Hey Hey Yeah**

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_

_He really got me working out an appetite_

_He had tattoos up and down his arm_

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

_He's a one stop shop_

_Makes the panties drop_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated Candyman_

Ooh Yeah

_Sweet, Sugar, Candyman_

**He's a onestop,gotcha hot, **

**makin' all the panties drop**

_Sweet, Sugar, Candyman_

He's a onestop,got-me-hot

Makin'-my-uh-hot

_Sweet, Sugar, Candyman_

**He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop****  
(Sweet, sugar)****  
**  
_He got those__lips__like sugar cane__  
Good things come for boys who wait__  
He's a one stop shop with a real big uh__  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman_  
**(Say what)****  
**_A sweet talkin sugar-coated candyman_  
**(Say)****  
**_A sweet talkin sugar-coated candyman__  
A sweet talkin sugar-coated candyman_

**Oooh, whoa**  
_Candyman, candyman__  
Candyman, candyman__  
Candyman, candyman_

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)  
Jane lost her grip and down she fell  
(Jane lost her grip and down she fell)  
Gonna step away, you better not yell!  
(Gonna step away, you better not yell! )

"Dude, we're screwed" I whispered to Finn, who nodded in agreement….


	5. Chapter 5

I'm seriously hoping people really like this story! Almost every night I literally work on the next chapter until I'm done, usual around 12 or 1 in the morning! Anyways, here's chapter 5!

**Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own Glee! Only my OC. Glee is own by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. If I owned Glee, Fuinn would never have existed.

It's been 4 weeks since I came to Ohio. 4 weeks since joining New Directions. 4 weeks getting to know everyone. 3 weeks since I developed a crush on Finn. I don't even know what to do! And, for some reason, I can't help but think that I'm one of the few girls who are still a virgin, but wants to have sex before marriage. I've been taught to have sex after I'm a wife. Since I've been raised as a gypsy, it's a tradition that I should be married by now, since I'm 18 and gypsy girls usually marry at 16. (Nobody knows that I'm a gypsy, so shh!) But I'm suppose to stay a virgin until after I'm married. But I don't want to wait. Why am I even talking about this? Weird. Anyways, I was wearing my favorite outfit, a 'Queen of Hearts' tank, a 'Heston' jacket, gray trousers, red 'Nike Dunk', a pair of gold hoops and 'Kenneth Jay Lane' large link necklace. As for my hair, I had a white, with black spots, bandana on and my hair was extremely wavy, and this morning I had woken up real early to add temporary blonde dip dye on to half of my hair. Today, I felt like a 'swagger jagger', as I like to call 'em. Anyways, I was at my locker when I over heard Rachel and Finn talking. I couldn't help myself by secretly looking over at them, since my locker is like 2 lockers away.

"Um, Burt and my mom are canvassing all week…and I have the house to myself. Maybe you could come over" Finn suggested. I heard my heart crack as I heard Rachel response, 'Meet you at six'. They turned around, facing my way and I quickly pretended to look at the mirror in my locker. I'm pretty sure they haven't noticed, since they were smiling as Rachel was walking past me. I just knew they still had feelings for each other, I knew it! Yeah, I know about what they had in the past, didn't think they would get back together. I slammed my locker after getting my books; just as first bell rang, signifying that I have Math right now, with Finn. Great.

I've spent the whole day ignoring Finn. He tried to get me talk whenever the teacher wasn't looking and I'd tell him that I'm trying to pay attention. Even after school, he's tried calling me, leaving me a trillion voice mails, and texting me. 'Ignore him, Eve. You have better things to worry and think about' I told myself. The thing is I haven't decided what to do about my future! Everyone already knows what they will be doing, while I day dream about being famous! I'll just probably go to the University of Lima and choose a random course to do. I seriously need to get a boyfriend. The last guy I dated was my close friend, Brody Weston. I really need to practice on 'West Side Story'. My only line, 'I and Velma ain't dumb! Are we Velma?' and 'And you can punctuate it'. I can't help but think what Rachel and Finn are doing right now, since it is 6:57. I looked at my self into my full length mirror. 'I should dye my hair red' I told myself as I imagine as a red head. Hhmmm…

Next day, I was wearing a lace skater dress, 'Miss Me Avaline 5' Platform Pump heels, and a wooden heart pendant necklace that use to belong to my Grandmummy. My hair was in its' natural, straight form and I was only wearing eyeliner and mascara. It was free period and I was talking to Finn, who explained to me what had happened the night before.

"I'm so sorry, Finn" I told him sincerely, seeing that he's hurt. He just shrugged and changed the subject.

"So why were you mad at me yesterday?" He asked. I gulped really hard and tried to think of an excuse.

"W-well, b-because I remembered something and it got me angry" I lied. He stared at me interestingly while I was playing with my necklace.

"And can I know what it is?" He asked. I sighed and remembered something that my cousin did: marry a guy when we were 16.

"I just remembered that my cousin, Eliza, got married when we were sixteen" I began. Finn was confused. "You see, I'm a Gypsy. And gypsy girls are suppose to be traditionally married at 16. I would like to get married and the embarrassing thing is that I'm still a virgin, so I just want to do it."

"I understand" Finn spoke. "And you're not allowed to have it until after marriage"

"Yeah, but I want to do it, like any other teenage girl." I stated, looking down, embarrassingly. Finn gave me a reassuring smile and told me it was okay to be feeling that way.

"Anyways, would you like to hang out on after the musical?" He asked me. I smiled brightly before nodding, telling him I'll meet up at his house. YES!

Opening night! We finally made it to that special day and I felt confident in myself. I was applying the last coat of mascara on when Artie announced that we had 5 minutes left before we begin. I was wearing a 1960s 'Pastel Blue Maxi' dress and white flat shoes. My haired was tied into a high pony tail with curls at the ends. We all gathered up Artie, seconds before we go on!

"Hey Artie" Tina chirped. "Some of the cast needs to talk to you before we go on" Artie looked at Ms. Pillsbury with a nervous face.

"Dude, we have a problem." Puck stated.

"We haven't officially thanked you for everything you had done for us" Santana jumped in as I handed Artie a bouquet of yellow roses. We all applauded for him.

"All of us were so nervous and we didn't know what we were doing…" I explained. "And you were like, the lighthouse that led us to the way."

"But I didn't know what I was doing, either" Artie confessed. "When you're in a chair, it's hard to…ever feel like you've grown up. Everyone's always doing stuff for you. They get freaked out about saying the wrong thing…so…they coddle you. *Emotionally saying it* Sometimes it's hard to ever picture a life of being totally self-sufficient. But directing you guys-exhales-the way you trusted me…the was you looked at me and listened to me-it was the first time in my life that I ever felt like a grown man. That's the greatest gift you could give a guy, so-so thank you, guys. For the flowers and for everything"

"Okay" I spoke up. "Show circle!"

"May I chief?" Puck asked. "Let's kick some ass!" We cheered and laughed, but I couldn't help but feel something's not right….

"When I think about how we came to America!" 'Bernardo' exclaimed as he punched a wall. "Like children-believing, trusting!"

"Ah, trusting with our hearts open." 'Anita' argued, with a perfect Spanish accent.

"With our arms opened"

"You came with your mouth open." Rory said with his cute Irish accent.

Then 'America' began to play.

Anita:

Puerto Rico, My hearts devotion

Let it sink back in the ocean

Always the Hurricanes blowing

Always the population growing

And the money owing

And the sunlight streaming

And the native steaming

I like the island Manhattan

Tina:

I know you do!

Anita:

Smoke on your pipe

And put that in!

*Clapping in Rhythm*

The Girls:

I like to be in America

Okay by me in America

Everything free in America

Bernardo:

For A small fee in America

*All exclaiming*

Anita:

Lots of new houses with more space

Bernardo:

Lots of doors slamming at our face

Anita:

I'll get a terrace apartment

Bernardo:

Better get rid of your accent

*All exclaim*

Anita:

Life can be bright in America

The Guys:

If you can fight in America

The Girls:

Life can be bright in America

The Guys:

If you're all white in America

All:

La-la,

La-la-la, America

Now it's time for the 'Jets' to join in. This ought to be fun. We start going down the stairs while the others were singing and dancing. I was holding hands with 'Riff', my characters guy, while 'Velma' (aka Quinn) and the other girl were holding other random guys hand.

The Puerto Rican Girls:

Here you are free and you have pride

The Jet Guys:

Long as you stay on your own side

The Puerto Rican Girls:

Free to be anything you choose

The Jet Guys:

Free to wait tables and shine shoes

All:

I like to be in America

Okay by me in America

Everything free in America

Bernardo:

For a small fee in America

All:

I like to be in America

Okay by me in America

Everything free in America

Bernardo:

For a small fee in America

All:

La-la,

La-la-la, America (4x)

As they were done hitting the last pitch, the crowd went wild. They loved it! Now it's Rachel and Blaine's turn. Then my scene. Gosh I am freaking out in the inside..

"What are we doin'" 'Action' asked the guys. "Poopin' around with dumb broads for"

"I and Velma ain't dumb!" My character argued. "Are we, Velma?"

"No thank you" 'Velma' responded while snapping. "Ooo-belee-oo"

"And you can punctuate it" My character stated.

"Oo" 'Velma' reacted while snapping. When the seen was done, everyone applauded and I noticed that Finn was in the crowd, clapping and fake smiling at me.

I was walking to Finns house, wearing the same dress I wore to school earlier, holding onto my Grandmummy's necklace. I knocked on Finn's door as soon as I got to it. After 3 seconds he opened.

"Hi" He spoke up. I gave him a small smile.

"Hi" I responded. "Can I come in?" He stepped aside so I can come in. I took off my black knitted sweater, seeing that it was warm inside.

"You were really good" He told me as he sat down on his couch in his living room.

"Thanks" I thanked him. "I got your flowers. They were beautiful."

"Why didn't you stay for the after party?" I asked Finn. It got quiet for a while until Finn spoke up.

"He didn't like me"

"Who?"

"The recruiter." Finn explained how he waited for the recruiter for 20 minutes and he didn't get it.

"I don't understand what this means" I answered him, confusingly.

"It means I suck!" Finn exclaimed as he got off the couch we were sitting on. "It means I'm gonna be stuck her forever. Cooter's not gonna recruit me! He said I-I'd reach my ceiling."

"Finn, its gonna be okay! There are other colleges" I reacted, seeing he was breaking down,

"Like there are other things you wanna do besides being famous?" He yelled at me. "I'm not good enough! I'm not a good enough quarterback to get a scholarship! I'm not a good enough singer to get into NYADA! It's all over for me!" Why would he want to go to NYADA?

"Finn" I said softly. "Your dreams are not dead, okay? You've just grown out of them. You have to find new ones."

"I don't know how"

"We'll figure it out. You're special." I told him. We stared deeply into each other's eyes before his lips were against my lips. After waiting for a month, I finally kissed him. We got carried away and did something I didn't think I would do: we had sex. After we had 'it', we went to BreadStix for the after party

The next day at school, I was wearing a white blouse with a dark blue tie, some overall shorts and white, rock star boots. My hair still had temporary dip dye and was super, mega wavy. I couldn't help but think about how amazing was last night. I bit my red lips while grabbing my books. I felt someone's presence behind my locker door. I looked behind my locker door to find Finn, smiling at me, while leaning on a locker.

"Hey" He breathed.

"Hi" I responded with a smile.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" He asked me. My smile got bigger.

"Sure" I answered softly before giving him a kiss on the cheek. We then went to Math class, hand in hand…


	6. Chapter 6

Even though I'm so exhausted right now, I really wanted to do another chapter! So, here's Chapter 6! Sorry to keep all of you waiting! Getting ready for high school!

**Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own Glee! Sadly…. Only my OC. Glee is own by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. If I owned Glee, Fuinn would never have existed.

**NOTE: **I forgot to mention Rory's audition for New Directions, so forgive me.

I walked into McKinley High this morning with the biggest, brightest smile. Why? For millions of reasons. First, my parents are coming home tomorrow night, I'm a YouTube sensation and Finn and I are officially dating! 'You're a YouTube sensation?' Yeah, my videos have gotten about 20,000 viewers. Rachel had convinced me to do it after the musical was done. Ever since then, I post videos of me covering songs every Friday and Saturday night. And to add, no one slushied me yet! Probably because I threatened to kill anyone who did that. Anyways, I was wearing a white tank top, a 'Neon Hart' Studded Biker jacket, ripped black leggings, 'Michael Kors' Rock N Roll boots, leather wrap bracelets, hoops, and a silver heart ring. My hair was in a bun. I was in Glee when the guys, minus Kurt, Artie and Rory (he auditioned for Glee when I was sent home in the middle of the day because I had a small fever), were singing some song I don't know and I literally was in my seat, swaying my head to the beat and laughing. This is officially the best song I've ever heard! Man, Finn looked so cute playing the drums! I couldn't help but look at my boyfriend a lot. He's just so….words can't even describe him!

"Wow!" Mr. Schue exclaimed once the boys were done while we all clapped and cheered. "Puck, guys, spectacular. What a way to start this week. You guys didn't even need an assignment to work on this. You just did it."

"Mr. Schuester" Rachel interrupted. "While the performance was excellent-"

"Particularly the drumming" I intruded, giving Finn a small smile while he gave me a side smile. Everyone rolled their eyes or had an annoyed look. Yeah, they know we are together and they really don't like all the flirting and smooching between me and Finn after.

"Like I was saying" Rachel continued. "Don't you think that the subject of the song matter is a little inappropriate?"

"Well," Mr. Schue began. "That depends on what Puck's intent was when he chose this song." Puck then looked to his right, outside the hallways, for some odd reason.

"I guess I just, uh, dig Van Helen" Puck responded.

"All right" Mr. Schue commented. "Rock on! Good job guys!"

"Whoo!" Someone yelled as we all clapped, once again.

Soon enough, it was already the next day! YES! My mum and dad come back home from England. Man, I wish I could've gone, since I miss my old home. Anyways, I was wearing a white therapy cut work collar blouse, solid straight cotton shorts that were yellow, play short boots with urban knit slouch ankle socks that my grandmummy made for me and a straw fedora. I did my hair really wavy, and my make-up was one of those natural looks. Anyways, Mr. Schue told us to meet him at the auditorium for Glee. We walked in the same time the Troubletones. There was this hate, anger and rage in the air. Both Glee clubs were glaring at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, being the first one to talk.

"Shelby told us she had something to show us" Mercedes answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Schue said the same thing" Finn answered. I was beside him, not liking how this is gonna turn out.

"Let me guess" Santana spoke up. "He wants to combine choirs for sectionals. Well, it's not going to happen. The Troubletones are here to stay. So, why don't you shuffle your busted choir off our stage."

"Look" Finn butt in, his facial expression so adorable. "We can compete without being enemies. All right? We don't have to get vicious."

"Oh, I think we do, soft serve." Santana responded. "See, the Troubletones are 3F: fierce, femme, phenomenal. Oh and guys, hurry up. Go get some moist towels. We have to keep Finn wet before we can roll him back in the sea." Even though Finn and I are used to her insults, something inside of me made me snap.

"Okay" I chimed in, my usual sweet British accent now filled with anger. All eyes were on me. Usually, I would be feeling uncomfortable being center spotlight, but right now, I really don't give two fucks. I crossed my arms as I gave Santana the dirtiest glare I've ever done. "You know what, Santana? Finn is in great shape and you better shut up. Just because your insecure about yourself doesn't mean you can just make others feel bad about themselves." Everyone was really shock about my out burst, especially Santana. Then, she quickly smirks.

"Oh, Eve," She began. "Your mustache is thicker than a Middle Eastern dictator's." I almost responded when we all heard a guitar strumming. We all saw Mr. Schue, playing his guitar. Then, we heard Ms. Shelby's voice.

**Ms. Shelby:**

**It's been a long time since I came around**

**It's been a long time, but I'm back in town**

**This time I'm not leaving without you**

"Is this what having a stroke feels like?" Brittany asked, smiling. "Because I like it" I love this chic. Then, Mr. Schue began to sing.

_Mr. Schue:_

_Just you and I _Ms. Shelby then begins to play the piano, my favorite instrument!

_Sharing our love together_

_And I know in time _Finn, Mike and Puck began to push the piano the other way so Ms. Shelby could face Mr. Schue. Puck had a big smile on his face as he stared at Ms. Shelby. Weird. When they were done, I sat on the piano while Finn sat next Rachel. Am I jealous? No way, I trust him so much and he feels that way about me too.

_We build the dreams we treasure_

_We'll be all right, just you and I_

**Ooohhh…**

**Something, something about this place**

_Just you and, just you and I_

_**Something 'bout lonely nights and **_**my lipstick on your face**

_Just you and I_

**Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy **Puck started staring at Ms. Shelby with love eyes. Okay, mega weird. I shook it off and started putting my hands up, swaying them to the beat as I really enjoyed this performance.

_I love you, you and I_

_**Yeah, something about **_

_**Baby you and I **_Puck then took over the piano playing and Ms. Shelby was making her way towards Mr. Schue

_**Oh, you and I**_

_**Remember our first embrace **_

_**The smile that was on your face**_

_**The promises that we made**_

_**Ooh**_

_**And now, your love is my reward**_

_**And I love you even more **_When they sang that, I looked over Finn, smiling as he smiled back at me with his side smile, thinking the same thing.

_**Than I ever did before**_

_**Something, something **_**about this place**

_Just you and, just you and I_

**Something 'bout **_**lonely nights **_

**And my lipstick on your face**

_Just you and I_

**Something, **_**something about **_**my cool Nebraska guy **_(I love you, you and I)_

_**Put your drinks up**_

**For Nebraska **_(For Nebraska)_

**For Nebraska, Nebraska**

_**I love you**_

At this point, I literally joined Artie on his sway, going crazy.

_**You and I**_

_**You, you and I**_

_**Nebraska**_

_**I'd rather die**_

_**Without you and I**_

_**We made it**_

_**You and I**_

After the last chords, we all gave them applauses, especially me.

"Mr. Schue, Shelby…" Rachel started. "I think we can admit that that was weirdly amazing…but what exactly was the point?"

"That sometimes bringing two conflicting things…" Mr. Schue responded while looking at both Glee clubs. "Can create something totally unexpected"

"We're not combining Glee clubs, Mr. Schue" Mercedes stated.

"Not what I'm talking about" He interrupted. "Shelby and I agree that with sectionals coming up for both of us…it's time we all got serious with some friendly competition"

"Each group's going to put together their own mash-up to perform head to head." Ms. Shelby explained.

"For the first annual McKinley High-both teachers-Mash-off"

"Yeah" Someone from the other club cheered.

"Come on, now" Mr. Schue responded laughing. "Go get you some. Let's do this"

"Wait, mum, your coming home right now?" I asked as I was talking to my mummy on the phone as everyone came in for Glee. We were early though. I was wearing a white tank top, a gray sweater, a pair of jeans and 'Dr. Marten Classic 8 white' boots.

"_Yes Evelina and we are picking you up for school early"_ She revealed. I mentally happy danced. But that ended when I saw Finn and Rachel were sitting really close to each other. Rachel was sitting in the seat next to Finn. They were laughing and smiling and that got me happy, since it was all awkward between the two of them when I told her Finn and I are a couple. So, of course I wasn't going to be all suspicious about it.

"Oh, cool! Can't wait" I spoke to the phone.

"_Well, I better get off the phone dear"_

"Okay bye mum" I replied before hanging up. I walked over to Finn and Rachel, smiling at the fact that my parents were here.

"Why so happy, Eve?" Rachel asked me as she moved one seat down so I could sit next to Finn. As soon as I sat, Finn place an arm around me.

"My mum and dad are coming earlier than expected." I explained. "They are coming to pick me up as we speak."

"That's nice" Finn responded, smiling because I'm smiling. Then, Mr. Schue came, just as the bell rang, which is now Glee time!

"Before we begin" Mr. Schue began. "Eve, your parents are here to pick you up."

"Yay!" I shouted and got up from my seat. "Cheerio, darlings!" As I said that, I gave them a small wave as I walked out, not turning around. I heard a few people giggling and laughing, making me smile.

So, it was about 2:30 when I got a call from Finn. My parents and I had just come home from having lunch.

"Hi sweetie" I said, smiling as I had just closed my door to my bedroom.

"_Hey Eve"_

"What's up? Don't you have Spanish class right now?"

"_Yeah, well, you see, New Directions are going up against the Troubletones in dodgeball afterschool, wanna help us?"_

"Uh, duh! I haven't played in a while, so my moves are a little rusty"

"_Don't worry, you'll do great. Just try to be careful. Wouldn't want my girl to get hurt"_

"Finn, don't worry. I better go. I'll be there at 3. Love you"

"_Not as much as I do"_

"Bye" We both responded and we hung up. I love Finn so much. I hope he feels this way about me to, not just lying about it like Brody did. He's probably hooking up with some NYADA girl, since he's a sophomore there. We dated when he was a senior and I was a sophomore. Anyways, I started to get dressed in my gym uniform, since it was 2:49. I had tied a red bandana around my high ponytail and quickly ran to the school. This is gonna be interesting.

Okay, so we lost the dodgeball game. I got hit before Mike did.

"Okay" Finn started. "Good game" Santana was so happy that she won. I really didn't care. Then, Rory made his way over to Finn.

"Boy, oh boy, was that a cracker!" Rory told them. All of a sudden, Santana threw a dodgeball at him, resulting the other girls, minus Mercedes, throwing them at him too. Finn moved out of the way and Rory fell while they were squealing and laughing. Kurt and I noticed that Rory was bleeding through his nose. I began to run over to Rory, Kurt following behind.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed as I stood in front of Rory, Kurt kneeling beside him to see if he's alright. "Stop it!"

"For God's sakes, he's bleeding" Kurt yelled as Rory finally looked up at us. I gasped and glared at Santana, who was smirking. No one and I mean no one, messes with my leprechaun!

"Maybe that's how the others treat us around here, but we don't do this to each other." I stated.

"We're better than this" Kurt added.

"God, calm down Grandma" Santana responded.

"This games over" I told her, looking at Finn, and left with Rory and Kurt. As I was walking, Rachel had concerned look. This dodgeball game was so not worth it. No wonder Lafayette banned this game last year.

The next day, I was walking with Finn and Rory in the halls, walking to our next class. I was wearing 'Miranda Kerr' Daisy print cut out dress and combat boots. My hair was in waves and my make up consists of lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara. Finn had his arms around my waist, as usual, and Rory was talking something about what had happened to him recently. I was in space while they were high fiving each other.

"Hey tubs!" Santana exclaimed, pulling me out of la la land. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Hey, listen here" Rory began. "You can't make fun of Finn anymore."

"Shut your potato hole." Santana began, getting me really angry. Rory is like a brother to me, so I'm protective of him now. "I'm here to apologize. Eve, you were right. I haven't been fair to you, Finn. You're not fat. I should know. I slept with you" When she said that, I felt hurt, but as I can see, there's nothing going on between them. But still. "I mean, at some point, I must have liked…that you look like a taco addict…who's had one too many back-alley liposuctions."

"Whoa" Rory responded.

"Please stick a sock in it, or ship yourself back to Scotland. I'm trying to apologize to lumps the clown. I am sorry, Finn. I mean really, I'm-I'm sorry…that the New Directions are going to get crushed by the Troubletones. I'm also sorry that you have no talent. Sorry that you sing like you're getting your prostate checked…and you dance like you've been asleep for years and someone just woke you up. Have fun riding with Eve here, a no talent, wanna be New Yorker, skinny ass, British girl, who barely is your height and thinks she can insult me, for the rest of your life. Although, Eve, you could stick a stent in of those boobs…and let the Finn blubber light up on her Christmas Tree for 3 magical days" Santana then smirked and started to walk away. I was genuinely hurt by her insults. Was that what people think of me? I think that must have snapped Finn, seeing me putting my head down, trying not to cry in front of him. Finn turned around and called out to Santana.

"Hey, Santana. Why don't you just come out of the closet?" He asked. Santana stopped walking, clutching her books to her chest. Finn had started walking towards her, talking and me and Rory couldn't understand what he was saying. Whatever he did, it made Santana shocked. Finn then left, leaving me and Rory to go walking behind him.

"Hey, Rory" Isaid to him.

"Yes?" He responded,

"Is that what people think of me?" I asked him, referring to Santana's insults from earlier.

"Of course not!" Rory stated. I gave him a 'Really?' look and he smiled. "You're the most wonderful being I have ever met. Don't be thinking badly about yourself."

"Thanks Rory" I muttered and smiled at him before I walked into my class, where Finn was already in his assigned seat.

"Welcome everyone to day one of the first McKinley High Mash-Off!" Mr. Schue announced. Yes, the day has come. I was wearing one of my favorite outfits, a rose color 'New Girl Courage' top, sequin knicker shorts, a pink bow tie and a 'Kurt Geiger London Gold pink' wedges. My hair was in its natural, straight form and my make up was eyeliner, black eye shadow, mascara, slightly pink blush, and red lipstick. Any who, we all cheered and clapped.

"Okay, a couple of ground rules." Mr. Schue began. "Everyone, there will be no heckling of any kind, okay?" I cheered and laughed, knowing we will be having a good time.

"We all know each other" Mr. Schue added. "We all like each other. All right, here we go! Finn will represent the New Directions. Santana, the Troubletones…for the rock-paper-scissors face-off to see who will perform first. All right, let's get it goin'!"

"One, two three" The two shouted. Finn had paper and Santana had rock, so paper covers rock.

"Yes!" I yelled as I was clapping.

"YEAH!" Rachel shouted. I gave her a weird look as she smiled.

"Okay, paper covers rock. New Directions, take the stage" Mr. Schue told us.

_Finn:_

_What I want, you've got_

_It might be hard to handle_

_Like the flame that burns the candle_

_The candle feeds the flame (__Everyone__: __Eh Eh)_

_What I've got's a full stock_

_Of thoughts and dreams that scatter_

_You put them all together_

_And how can I explain_

_Oh yeah_

_Well, well you_

_I can't go for that (ooh ooh)__

_You make my dreams come true_

_I can't go for that (ooh ooh)__

_I can't go for that (ooh ooh)__

_Well, well, well you_

_I can't go for that (ooh ooh)__

_Oh, yeah, you make my dreams come true_

_I can't go for that (ooh ooh)__

Puck:

Yeah, oh yeah

_I can't go for that (ooh ooh)__

Rory and Tina:

On a night when bad dreams become a screamer

When they're messing with dreamer

I can laugh it in the face

_Twist and shout_

_My way out_

And wrap yourself around me

Cause I ain't the way you found me

And I'll never be the same

Oh, yeah, cause you-

_I can't go for that (ooh ooh)__

_You make my dreams come true_

_I can't go for that (ooh ooh)__

_I can't go for that (ooh ooh)__

Oh

_**Finn and Me:**_

_**I'm down on a daydream**_

_**But that sleepwalk poor over by now**_

_**I know**_

_Yeah, you!_

**Ah**

_I'll do anything_

**That you want me to **

_Yeah I_

**Do almost anything**

_You make my dreams come true_

_I can't go for that (ooh ooh)__

_Whoa_

_You make my dreams come true_

_I can't go for that (ooh ooh)__

"You make my dreams come true" Finn sang as we finished our song. Well, day one down.

Later, after school, my mom had agreed to let me dye my hair red. Not just any red, Rihanna red. She said I can dye it in after New Years, so when I get back to school, it'll be the new me. Am I excited? Yes and no. I can't wait that long, but, I can dye my hair. I couldn't got to school the next day because I had gotten a cold, so I couldn't go to the debate. At least Finn had called me before first period, making sure I was okay and that just made my day. Soon it was Friday! T.G.I.F baby! When I first walked in, wearing 'peek a boo' cut out black shirt, Army green High Waisted Studded and Distressed shorts and 'H&M' cut away military boots, wearing lip gloss and eyeliner, I see Finn at his locker.

"Hey stud" I greeted as I got to his locker, clutching on my red checkered back pack. He saw me and smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Hey babe"

"So, how was the debate?"

"Rachel had given up the race, Brittany pledged that she would go to topless on Tuesdays and Rick the Stick told Mrs. Janicek to shut up"

"Aww, I missed a lot." He gave me a side smile and kissed my forehead as he put an arm around me. Soon, the Troubletones were performing for the mash-off, singing Adele. I was sitting next to Finn, who had his arm around my shoulder, front row! I jammed out and lip synced to the words. Come on! Adele is my favorite singer! Plus, she is British, like me. It was almost the ending to the song when Finn had leaned over to me.

"Aren't they great?" He whispered into my ear. I smiled and nodded to him. Santana had jumped off the stage and walked towards us.

"What did you just say to her?" She asked.

"I said I thought you were great" Finn answered with a 'WTF' look.

"No, you're lying" She denied.

"No, he literally just said that" I intruded, defending Finn.

"Did you tell her too?" Santana asked.

"Santana-"Mr. Schue began, but Santana interrupted him.

"Everyone's gonna know now, because of you!" She exclaimed.

"The whole school already knows and you know what? They don't care" Finn responded.

"Not just the school, you idiot, everyone!" Then, SMACK! Did Santana just smack my man?


End file.
